


Parlay

by orphan_account



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel is a prince seeking to save his kingdom from poverty and crime, while Castiel is a pirate seeking vast riches for his own gain and just so happened to 'kidnap' the prince and his company.</p>
<p>I'm bored, so I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Parlay**

Author: Lyumia

Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Pairings: Castiel/Nathaniel, Alexy/Kentin, one-sided Amber/Castiel

Characters: Too many.

Warnings: Swearing, Inappropriate Humor, and peculiar speech patterns. FYI no stinking pirate ever said arrrrrrrrr. First chapter is really slow.

Other Stuff: Historical AU/Prince AU/Pirate AU, French revolution kind of thing... The French always had a problem with a authority. BTW homosexual relationships.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Nathaniel is a prince seeking to save his kingdom from poverty and crime, while Castiel is a pirate seeking vast riches for his own gain and just so happened to 'kidnap' the prince and his company.

* * *

Delicate hands hardened by years of work cautiously worked the worn rag over the dark purple splotching his pale flesh; gold eyes glanced back to meet her smoldering blue, to her he gave a reassuring smile and her scrubbing faltered.

"What ails you?" A deep voice inquired gently, his blond hair shimmering in the candle light, subtle curls tousled from his last... Quarrel.

"You, my lord." The brunette maid admitted, "I worry for your health." Lowering the rag as the prince turned to her- broad shoulders squared proudly despite his last beating.

"Worry not, Melody." Nathaniel smiled, reaching for his shirt that was strewn across his desk.

"Of course my prince, after all you are the general of your father's military, and carry the hope of your people on your shoulders."

"Take care not to use that tongue around his majesty and his subjects." Nathaniel sent her a frown, tying off the last clasp of his coat, securing his rapier on his belt.

"Of course, my lord." She glanced down at her feet, hands nervously fiddling with the folds of her dress.

"Take care." Offering one last smile he left his quarters, the sound of his boots echoing throughout the large hall with each footfall on the white tile, ornate suits of armor, banors and portraits between various columns, much to Nathaniel's distaste.

The castle provided too many places for a perpetrator to hide, so with his generals he instilled training camps for the guards, had triple shifts and all were required to check every nook and cranny on patrol- and he was quite proud of the results.

Approaching his Third General's office gis hand hovered over the wooden door, taking notice of the hushed voices on the other side.

"God... Alexy... We shouldn't be doing this." He heard Kentin's- voice in a soft whisper.

Do what? Nathaniel leaned closer to the door wondering if they wouldn't be attempting something like their last audience with the king... They wouldn't... Commit treason, would they? No, they would never.

"Tell me why not, General Kentin." Alexy's- Alexander's- voice replied in a low purr.

"Because- ah! God... Am I damned for my..."

What was going on?

"Tell me Ken, what God who you ask this to would deny his creations simple pleasures in this miserable existence?"

"What are you two- What the devil?" Nathaniel reeled back at the sight that greeted him once he slammed the door open, heat rushed to his cheeks as Alexy peeled himself off Kentin who had six notable marks darkening the skin oaround his collar bone in neck while he tried to hide his obvious... Arousal.

"Well I am glad my assumption of treason was horridly wrong." He drawled, sending an assuring smile to both who seemed visibly relieved.

The blue haired man let out a laugh, sending a large grin to the brown haired man who was blushing furiously at his state. "I told you Ken," Alexy teased, "our Prince is not one of ill judgment."

"Nay, only a cranky slave driver who won't leave me be about paperwork." Kentin chucked, his green eyes closing briefly.

"In the matters of our kingdom, aye, I would rather play the role of a brute to better the peoples lives than yours." Nathaniel admitted. "I can not speak the same on the battlefield, however."

"Well said my lord, now I suppose there is a reason you come to my office now... Or were you intent on joining?" The bluette teased, earning a sputter and a blush from Nathaniel.

"Alexy you knave!" Kentin squeaked, face burning red.

"He only jests." Nathaniel sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile. "Though, admittedly, such relationships intrigue me."

Fraternization among men in the noble houses were not uncommon, and occasionally Nathaniel would stumble upon two soldiers engaged in scandalous positions during surprise evaluations, much to his men's horror- though most would get off with a scolding about slacking off on duty.

He never understood the church- but as always the law was in the hands of his father in the end.

Kentin raised a brown eyebrow questioningly. "Do you fancy a lad?"

"I always wondered if his majesty preferred subtle curves and boyish features to hard contours and firm torsos..." Alexy humed, pink eyes darting around thoughtfully.

"I would rather not indulge in those queries." Nathaniel grimaced. "Have our business associates sent their word?"

"With explicit promises of future collaboration." Alexy grinned proudly, earning a snort from Kentin. "The slums should be just as rich as a province as his Majesty's land."

"I doubt that." Kentin sighed. "Where there are cities there will always be poor... Least we make it bearable."

"How are our naval efforts?"

"Bleak, if I'm honest." Kentin scowled, sending an appreciative smile to Alexy when the man held his. "Pirates run rampant and our efforts to offer pardons and contracts are most likely sleeping with the sharks."

"Most unfortunate." Nathaniel frowned, adding "they must be the proudest of men... So perhaps I am approaching this the wrong way."

"Nate, you are a godsend, but you can not save everybody from death." Alexy said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do what you can, least you work yourself to death for an improbable cause."

"Especially now." Kentin nodded, "I hear there's one demon out 'ere, with red hair like the flames of hell themselves, blade soaked in the blood of one thousand men and a ship returned from the depths of the seas."

"Hm?" Nathaniel lifted an eyebrow, Kentin wasn't usual one for rumors and gossip. "Where ever did you hear this?"

"On the seas. My men spotted a few men left for the fishes in the waves. Most had similar accounts." Kentin shrugged, scowling to himself. "One ship sunk three of 'eir's."

"Three ships... Sounds like a pirate." Alexy snorted. "Those men never cease to amaze me. Are our sailors really so incompetent?"

"I imagine, rather than the incompetence of our men, the outlaws are more crafty than we anticipated." Nathaniel chuckle, "or so I'd like to believe."

"Aye, as we'd all like to believe- but I am afraid to report, my friend, that I have once again found my soldiers eloping once again." Alexy chortled, coaxing the other two into laughter. "At this rate, I worry for my brother!"

"How is Armin?"

"Let the dolt drown in his own ship." Kentin grumbled, folding his amrs over his chest.

"Docked in some tropical paradise, sleeping with a bottle of rum and chips(1)."

"Let's hope he managed to keep his wallet this time." Nathaniel smiled. "I'm in the mood for a walk. Would you two accompany me?"

"Of course my lord-" Kentin started, but sent a glare to Alex when the man stepped forward and interjected;

"No," Alex began sarcastically, "I'm afraid I have to decline your offer because my slave driver of a prince gives me too much paperwork." He sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes and playfully tugging on Nathaniel's cheeks- just the way it irked him.

"You need only ask, my dear friend. We'll be there."

* * *

(1)Chips- I meant game pieces, but since I'm horridly novice in the terminology of games in the 1600s-1800s, y'all get chips.

Anyways, not every interesting for a first chapter, but I promise later chapters will be more exciting.

Wait, why do I care? I'm posting this for me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I was thinking about their outfits and just thought that'd it be a nice little extra something.

Nathaniel: the image of him in the blue suit in that one event I can't remember the name of. *with white gloves

Kentin: white ceremonial military ensemble, gold clasp with green decorations (like a green carvat) with gold shoulder adornments (the gold shoulder pads that look like a miniature curtain). *also with white gloves

Alexy: red ceremonial military ensemble with gold clasp and shoulder adornments. *if you haven't guessed, white gloves.

* * *

The slums where poverty curdled in the stomachs of infants like the plague, thanks to his royal heinous's greed that made Castiel feel even more contempt for the crown... Except.

"Oi!" Castiel watched as the Second General- Kentin, Castiel recalled the Fourth general informant Armin told him- grab the wrist of a child reaching for the osh so beloved Prince's pockets.

"Now listen 'ere, you make some honest coin and bring some bread back for your brethren, you hear?" The green eyed man press a few gold pieces in his dirt stained hand, making Castiel wish he had done something brutish.

"So the rumors are true." Lysander, his white haired friend mused watching the scene with mismatched eyes, intrigued.

"Careful not to let yourself be robed the same way lad." The golden eyed blonde smiled, sending the boy off with a small pat on his back and watching him run off.

Moving in the shadows of worn down and rotting wooden buildings and listening to their conversation.

"Hopefully we can give their parents some earnest work to help their bellies." The Third General- who could easily be recognized as Alexander, Armin's brother, or Alexy, Castiel believed he was called.

God, please say something horrible, he begged, wishing he could justly hare these men.

"If they have parents." Kentin sighed and Castiel felt his heart clench in his chest, continuing to watch as the man scuffed hgis black boot against the dirt road.

Prince Nathaniel- the 'man of the people' was famous across the lands for being the hopeful child of the throne, and was said to have the people's best interest in mind- before Castiel just passed them off as snobs seeking good publicity but...

Now he just couldn't ignore it.

"Shame this is a rule, ruled by poverty and fear alone." The prince sighed, much to Castiel's distain looking even more like a saint I'm his light blue military fatigues.

Unlike the land owned by the barons which was paved in stones, the slums were the rotting portion of the province that had been hit the hardest once the war ended, leaving rats to crawl throughout the dirt streets and ramshackle wooden homes.

"Its pains me to compare how I grew in luxury, compared to that of the people." Prince Nathaniel said softly, so softly the Castiel almost didn't hear it.

"It seems disease is threatening to fester." Alexy noted solemnly, glancing down at his own red ceremony fatigues thoughtfully.

"It seems we will have to discuss the sanitation act again with the king." Kentin frowning at his dirt stained glove.

"Please, after the last time you both had an audience your heads have been reserved for the gallows." Nathaniel frowned, sending a worried look to the two as they walked.

"Oh please, my friend, you have said yourself you would hold the well being of your people over ours." Alexy chuckled, stepping into an old saloon that was known for serving the prince whenever he took regular rocks to the slums.

"What will you do now?" His fine dressed companion questioned, twirling a quill between his fingers with a notebook in his other hand.

"I'll... Do something' stupid." He decided, striding forward and pushing open the doors, sending a glance to the trio who met his gaze with indifference. Castiel knew that Lysander wasn't far behind him as Candy stood from her seat and cheerfully raised her dripping mug.

"Captain! How are the spoils of them mangy southern kings men?" She jeered, Dake also sending a discrete glance to judge the price reactions; Castiel glanced himself and was pleased to find the prince giggling with his men over a jug of ale.

"Easy pickings." Castiel heartily laughed, a taking a mug offered to him by Iris who smiled sweetly. Unlike them she was the only sweetheart with a privateering contract... Should they go to the gallows at least she would live on without them.

"I'd fancy a real fight- one to get the old water veins pumping." He chuckled, nodding to the cheers that followed.

"Eh, I'd say just find yourself a woman if you just want that my friend." Lysander teased, chuckling softly.

"Aye, or maybe a nice blonde..." He purred, leaning back in his seat and gave a seductive stare with the prince, "with gold eyes..." His smirk grew wider when the Prince's cheeks began to darken a rich shade of pink.

"That means go over there Nate." Alexy snorted, giving the blonde a slight shove as his crew began to casually shrink out of earshot, allowing Castiel to beckon a waitress with some drinks.

"I believe you were talking about me." The blonde smiled, blush fading to a light dust that made him seem younger than the serious expression he had seen in drawn pamphlets and newspaper clippings.

"Nay, I was referring to the thirty other blondes with golkd eyes currently in the room." He teased, smiling when the man's shoulders lowered and he slowly unwound.

"Aye, I'm sure that would be embarrassing for the other thirty blondes to fight over a handsome man for his affection." He drawled, the accent Castiel recognized in most aristocrats come out in a subtle purr.

"Handsome, eh?" He pushed the whiskey towards the blonde who accepted it with a small nod. "Why young sir, I have done nothing of the sort! What kind of heinous creature would use his seductive charms on such a handsome fellow?"

"Handsome, eh?" He mimicked, both sharing a small chuckle as they sipped their drinks, the alcohol warming his stomach.

"Why thank you for the compliment good sir." He winked, Nathaniel raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. Suddenly his face flushed a dark red.

"Um... My apologies if you thought that... We would..." He looked down at his cup, jaw firm as he stared into it stoically.

"Ha, I ain't that much of a narcissist to think I have any luck there." Castiel frowned, setting down his mug after he took a long chug. "I don't think we're drunk enough either."

"I really shouldn't. I have work this evening." He frowned, sloshing the liquid in the cup with slow movements of his hand. "The reason I come here..." He sent a quick glance to the two Generals, both sitting close, and if Castiel chose to acknowledge them- holding hands.

He wished he didn't understand. "Well, best not to bother them, shall we?" He scooted closer staring pointedly at the rooms in the back and capturing the blonde's lips in a kiss.

He let out a gasp of surprise, allowing Castiel to slip his tongue in and explore his mouth, his chest lightening when Nathaniel slowly began to respond to his action.

"This place is crowded, isn't it?" Castiel whispered, his voice low and husky as the blonde gave him a shy and lustful stare.

"I would say so... Those rooms look inviting..."

"After you, my prince."

"Gladly."

* * *

For some reason I could totally see these two dorks clicking despite their opposite personalities. Cas is a total tease and Nat likes lame jokes=soul mates. Ahaha. Just kidding.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yeah Nate totally gets kidnapped.**  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
The first thing he noted was that his bed was rocking- Meaning Nathaniel was on a boat, but he could only vaguely remember walking around Castiel with a bottle of rum...

Nathaniel shot up, glancing about the cabin with a scowl, glancing Dian at his indecent person with a soft groan.

"At ease." A woman snorted, studying him curiously. "Nothing happened, much to the captain's dismay."

"You're that woman from the bar." He stated dumbly, once again looking around the cabin. "I would appreciate it, if you directed me towards some clothes."

She laughed, offering a small smile. "You don't have fun often do you?"

"Of course not." He sighed, seeing he wasn't going anywhere. "There's too much to do and not enough being done."

"With the province?"

"For the people."

"So you won't hang us when we give you back?" She asked hopefully and Nathaniel felt his heart throb.

"I would like to give you my word, but my father..."

"Gave you those bruises."

Glancing back he noticed there was a silver sheen that felt oddly sticky on his back, but he didn't feel the ache of the marks anymore. "It... Its nothing."

"Liar." She paused, tilting her head to the side in thought. "If you could... What would you do with us?"

"Beg you to join my navy." He laughed, smiling at the woman who grinned back at him. "In all seriousness, you all impress me with your cunning and dexterity."

"I imagine you aren't just talking about our captain there eh?" She teased, sending a teasing wink that made Nathaniel blush and bury his head in his hands.

"Don't worry lad, you only played." She barked out a laugh. "Uourea teasing mate, by the way."

"Lovely knowledge." He frowned, still trying to shove back the heat rushing to his cheeks.

The door opened and a white haired man stepped in, offering a smile as he set down a tray on the bed. "My apologies since its most likely not what you usually eat." He smiled charmingly, standing by the woman's side and procuring a quill and pad from his pockets.

"No need for apologies, I thank you." The soup wasn't bad, Nathaniel discovered, and it warmed him, leaving him with pleasant memories of when Melody and he snuck into the kitchens for midnight snacks.

"What do you think of our captain?" The man in the black suit inquired, jotting something down on his parchment.

"Well he has quite the charm, I tell you that." Nathaniel chuckled. "I can tell he cares about you all, and he has a nice northern wit."

"So you've noticed the accent." He chuckled, continuing to scribble.

"What are you writing?" The bhlonde inquired curiously when he finished the last if his soup.

"A story." The man answered with a small smile. "The reason I joined Castiel's side was because I was looking for a good story."

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Nathaniel frownmed, chewing on his lip thoughtfully.

"I grew to a rich family, on a farm. My life... I felt it lacked substance. When I met Castiel, I saw one could live his life with excitement, love and joys. I'm still looking forward to the epilogue."

"His epilogue." Nathaniel nodded in understanding.

"Exactly." Lysander replied in almost a purr. "Though I admit you were a surprising twist. I thought the day a pirate and a noble fell in love would be the day men fly."

"Love!?" Nathaniel flushed, scooting back in the bed with his mouth hanging open. "I hardly doubt what- I mean- we only became acquainted recently?!"

"Of course." He smiled with aa dismissive wave of his hand. "Whatever you say."

In that moment, Nathaniel never heard such subtle tones of overflowing sarcasm in his entire life.  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
**AN: Oh Lysander, you're a darling devil aren't you?**


End file.
